BOy sCouTS
by ArtIsAnEternity
Summary: CRaCk Sasusaku fic. warning: includes some asult themes, but very light. WARNING: has boyscouts.


It was a dark day, and a huge storm was brewing with lightning flashes and all as Sakura sat at the table in her kitchen, eating her breakfast and drinking some tea. Her mother was busy at the stove, cooking lunch ALREADY.

A knock at the door. "I'll go get it," Sakura offered.

"No, dear, I'll do it," her mother said as she quickly wiped her hands on a nearby cloth and hustled to the door.

There was lightning flashed for a second, and the rain pelted down even harder, making the two Harunos only able to distinguish the silhouette- a tall figure, presumably a boy, holding a box in his hands.

"Hi. I'm S-"

The door was slammed shut on him, courtesy of Sakura's mother.

"ugh, it those girl scouts again! Trying to sell their stupid cookies!"

Sakura sweat dropped- "MOM! That was a boy!"

"Really? The funds must be low! Boys selling their cookies. Not enough funding."

another knock at the door. The two stopped squabbling.

Another knock, this time much louder.

"Sakura! Convince your mother I'm not one of those dam* cutesy boy scouts and that I'm NOT selling cookies! In fact I have something very important!" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"YES! Get me-" Sakura's mother blocked the bottom of the door with a mat, cutting of his words.

"See, dear? Now we don't have to buy their cookies anymore! And they'll go away."

"But- mother!That was Sasuke!"

"Who's Sasuke?"

"MY BOYFRIEND!"

"oh."

another knock, this time a series of them, impatient sounding.

_**Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock-**_

cut off as Sakura's mother banged the door open with a fake cheerful smile.

A slighter smaller figure was there.

"Hi. I'm Gary, and I'm from the Boy scouts. As you can see, funds are low and I have to sell cookies. Would you like lemon-"

The door slammed shut again.( Poor door...)

"I don't care. You've been dating my daughter, SASUKE!"

her mom yelled.

"MY NAME IS GARY! I'm seven!" came the muffled reply.

"Oh. Sorry. Larry, is it?"

"WTF. I'm out of here."

A huge rumble of thunder.

"Let me in!" Larry, er _Garry_ screamed.

"Sorry, I don't invite strangers in."

"PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Mom, I think he should come in."

"He's a pesky boyscout!"

A scream as lightning struck .

The smell of something burning.

"What's baking?" Sakura's mom asked.

Sakura hit her large for head on the door.

"You know what? Never mind." she walked upstairs to her room. As she entered the dark room (the power had gone out) she felt someone a second before she was tackled flat to her bed.

"Sasuke!" She yelled. "You almost scared me to death!"

"But I didn't, did I?" he cockily smirked as he released her.

"You bastard..." she breathed.

"C'mon, Sakura, you know you don't think or mean that. Besides, I have a father, Sakura."

"BAS-"

Sasuke's mouth caught the rest as she pouted. Even after a year, she hadn't gotten used to how fast he acted.

"sasuke...why are you here?"

"I felt lonely? No. Um, …"

Sakura frowned, confused, what would cause Sasuke to act like this? He was always so confident, to the point of arrogance.

"Will you marry me?" he asked awkwardly, extending out his hand with a small box. In it was a large ring with a centerpiece of miniscule rubies and diamonds that formed the Uchiha fan symbol.

"YES! YES!" Sakura squealed. "But.. will your parents allow it?"

Sasuke snorted. "Who cares? I won't let them not allow it."

He pushed her down again. "I have everything planned out. Don't worry."

he leaned forward to kiss her when-

the smell of burnt cookies and hair floated up to them.

"Oh geez. It's my mom trying to bake again. She can't bake shi*. She can cook, but somehow, she can't mix a salad. Don't worry. That's the reason we keep a fire extinguisher by th oven. This happens every week, so my mom knows what to do."

Alright then..." Sasuke leaned in again.

"Sakura dear! I have COOKIES! Her mother cried as she swept into the room.

"Eh? Erm, sorry?" She said as she saw the interlocked couple in such a compromising position. " I'll, uh, go now...Sasgay, is it?" she asked as she backed out slowly with her slightly singed and frizzy pale pink hair.

She walked back in and placed the plate of burnt cookies by the door. " Just in case you're, um, tired from your activities...(MOM!) but, by the way, you should not think that I'm approving this marriage thing TOTALLY. Sure you're handsome and you're powerful and you're an Uchiha, but I still think that Itachi would be MUCH better. He's depressed, hot, REALLY strong-"

"YOU did NOT just tell me that my brother would be a better husband than me!"

"He can cook, he doesn't just like tomatoes, he likes sweets,he-"

seeing the dangerous look she was getting, she once again backed out of the room. "I'll go now..."

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"Why is your mom still here, spying on us?"

Raising his voice he said, "Don't worry, we'll send you pictures from our honeymoon!"

As he suddenly grabbed Sakura, earning as startled squeak as he flash stepped out he window of her room and to Georgia. (yes, Georgia. No idea why)

a weak voice came from outside. "I think everyone forgot about me..."


End file.
